de volta a foks
by marianaalicecullen
Summary: Bella vive a 200 anos como vampira e sempre esteve com os volturi mas decidiu viver sua vida o mais normal possivel por isso foi viver e foks onde viveu quando humana so que ela não esperava encontra outros la
1. decisão

**:decisão **

_Eu estava em meu quarto deitada em minha cama e claro eu não podia durmir por ser uma vampira,uma vampira diferente dos outros porque ao contrario dos outros vampiros me alimentava de sangue de animais e não de sangue humano,Aro me questionava por ir contra a natureza mas nunca liguei pelo que ele falo porque em todos os meus 200 anos desde que tornei uma vampira nunca tomei sangue humano mas eu era muita agradecida por ele ter me achado e visto que eu tinha um dom muito especial e magnifico como ele diz,eu consegui com esse dom me transformar na vampira mais poderosa da guarda mas com isso vieram varias ordens para min matar outros vampiros eu nunca gostei disso mas fazia pois aqui com os Volturi era o único lugar em que eu podia fazer algo mas hoje eu tomei uma decisão._

_Eu iria sair dos volturi e viver minha vida o mais normal o possivel iria para a escola e faria a faculdade(claro ia ser muito chato eu fazer o ensino médio tantas vezes mas valia a pena)eu tambem sabia que não existia outros como eu pois Aro teria me contado._

_Nesse momento alguem bate em minha porta._

_- pode entrar._

_Para minha supresa entram Demetri _

_- o que quer?_

_- Aro quer ver você bella_

_-obrigada já vou ir ver ele _

_E levantei para ir ver o que Aro queria quando Demetri falou:_

_- Bella você sabe que ele te mandara para uma missão porque não arruma suas coisas?_

_- você sabera logo demetri_

_Ele me olhou supreso e eu sorri e corri para encontrar Aro e falar da minha decisão,cheguei ao salão principal em 1 segundo (nos vampiros somos muito mais rapidos que os humanos)nem me importei em bater sabia que tinham me escutado chegando e abri a porta_

_Aro me aguardava sorrindente como sempre,Marcus sempre com aquela cara de entediado e Caius com cara de quem visse um tesouro (de todos os três o que eu me dava mais bem era Marcus) Aro ergueu a mão para min sentar na cadeira em sua frente enquanto ia se sentar como de costume toda sua guarda se moveu com ele,eu me sentei a sua frente me preparando para contar a minha decisão._

_**Bom pessoal essa e minha primeira fic espero que gostem**_

_**Eu gostaria que vocês mandasssem reviews me dando dicas **_

_**Ate a proximo cap **_


	2. de volta a foks

**ça**

_Quando me sentei olhei para Aro e disse:_

_-Aro ontem a noite entive pensando em algumas coisas e tomei uma decisão_

_Qual decisão minha querida Bella?-Aro pergunta_

_-Eu decidi sair dos volturi e viver minha propria vida por mais que voce tenha me achado e me trazido para cá onde eu me tornei uma vampira muito poderosa mas eu ainda me sinto incompleta por isso vou em busca do falta em kinha existencia._

_Aro me olhou ainda sorrindo e disse:_

_-Bella eu ia te mandar em uma missão mas pelo visto voce já não trabalha mais pra min,tudo bem voce pode ir._

_-Aro muito abrigado por entender isso partirei imediatamente- disse_

_-Bella tem certeza que voce quer fazer isso eu gostaria que voce ficasse,pois voce e muito talentosa e poderosa _

_-Aro eu vou ir não tente me convencer não vai funcionar sabe como sou teimosa_

_Voltei ao meu quarto e arrumei as coisas bem na hora que aparesse Jane e Demetri os vampiros que mais me familiarizava ali apesar deles não seguirem a mesma dieta que eu._

_-Bella porque decidiu fazer isso logo disse_

_-porque foi agora em que tomei coragem para dizer o que queria _

_-setiremos sua falta Bella, adeus._

_Falando isso os dois me abraçaram e eu disse:_

_-tambem sentirei a de voces adeus._

_Falando isso me devencilhei do abraço e arrumei minhas coisas rapido e fui para o elevador para ir embora de volterra,la estava de noite então eu podia sair e minha viagem para seatlle estava marcada para daqui 2 horas._

_Quando cheguei no aeroporto o voo já estava sendo anunciando entoa enbarquei no avião,enquanto o avião ia em direção a seatlle eu via os humanos durmindo profundamente em seus assentos e pensando que um dia eu já fui daquele jeito tão fragil.o cheiro humano não me incomodava tanto depois de anos de pratica alem do mais eu tinha um truque perfeito para isso._

_Enquanto eu estava nos Volturi eu consegui criar um modo de me parecer como os humanos e cheirar comos os humanos assim ficava mais facil me aproxima dos alvos e com isso eu não conseguia sentir o cheiro do sangue humano tão intesamente._

_Quando chegamos a seatlle eu desenbraquei e peguei um taxi pois eu tinha feito umas ligaçoes ontem a noite e consegui uma casa mas ela ainda não estava imobiliada então ficaria num hotel na pequena cidade de foks onde eu nasci no ano de 1891 e fui transformada em vampira quando eu tinha 18 anos,estavamos em janeiro de 2009 e eu ia fazer 200 anos em alguns meses,enquanto pensava nisso o motorista do taxi disse:_

_-chegamos senhorita_

_Com isso pagei o taxi e peguei minhas malas e fui para o hotel quando estava na recpeçao fui atendida pela recpecionista_

_-ola bem vinda ao hotel de foks em que posso ajuda-la?_

_-eu gostaria de um quarto _

_-voce fez reserva.a recpcionista me perguntou_

_-sim,esta no nome de Bella Swan_

_-a sim aqui diz que voce ficara por uma semana,seu quarto e o numero 6 _

_-obrigada_

_Depois do check-in fui para o quarto na esperança de andar pela cidade e ver como esta ela depois de 200 anos mas para meu azar começou a fazer sol e o produto não impedia que o sol fizesse minha pele brilhar,entoa decidi faze minha inscriçao no colegio foks o foks high school onde eu começaria minha vida no ensino medio mas e claro eu conheçia todo o conteudo pois quando eu não estava em missão pelos Volturi eu lia muitos livros,e eu começaria no segundo ano._

_No outro dia era domingo e estava sem sol então decidi ir comprar as coisas para minha casa e um carro,com isso passei o dia todo em seatlle fazendo as novas compras e eles entregariam no outro dia na casa os moveis mas eu já tinha voltado com o carro que era um belo volvo branco que não chamava a atençao mas tinha muita potencia._

_Fiquei a noite toda pensando em como seria no outro dia como aluna nova,eu tinha falado que tinha vindo da Italia estudar nos EUA mas mesmo assim eu não prescisava me preocupar pois os humanos tinham um instinto de defesa altissimo o suficiente para ficar longe de min mesmo eu usando o produto._


	3. supresas

Quando chegou a hora eu me arrumei para ir pra escola e acabei rindo pois ir para escola com quase 200 anos não era la muito comum.

Desci as escadas ate o terreo me despedi da recepcista e fui para meu lindo volvo branco,não tive problemas em achar a escola mas no caminho eu sinti um cheiro estremamente doce que so podia ser de um vampiro,ele podia so tar de passagem mas mesmo assim fiquei preocupada com isso mas não durou muito pois cheguei na escola e estacionei o carro,quando sai do carro os humanos ficaram me olhando entao pensei _´´Eles não aprenderam que encarar era falta de educação?_´´ mas eu não podia culpa-los a beleza de um vampiro era sempre tao magnifica para os humanos mesmo eu usando o produto.

Fui a recepçao e falei para a mulher la:

-oi eu so a aluna nova gostaria de pegar meu horario

-ohhh claro aqui esta e um mapa caso prescise boa sorte querida

-obrigada

Com isso fui a minha primeira aula que era de ingles no memso instante que sentia o mesmo cheiro de vampiro na realidade eram 5 vampiros me pegando completamente de supresa era um bando grande,mas eu não podia ficar me preocupando eu tinha ido la para viver o mais normal possivel. Entrei na sala e sentei na ultima carteira onde ninguem quis sentar pois seu instinto de defesa falava para fazer.

A aula foi muita chata mesmo pois eu já sabia tudo aquilo mesmo tendo entrado quase no meio do semestre.

As outras aulas que eu tive eram estudos sociais, matematica e espanhol e foram todas deprimentes pois eu já sabia todas entao fui para o refeitorio e sentei na mesa mais distante dos humanos que tinha no refeitorio e fiquei sentada entediada olhando as pessoas entrarem foi quando eu senti o cheiro doce de 5 vampiros e fiquei alerta quando 5 vampiros entram no refeitorio 3 homens e 2 mulheres o primeiro era alto e muito musculoso com cabelos pretos o segundo era alto musculoso mas não tanto qaunto o outro era loiro e pareceia estar sofrendo por quausa do sangue e o terceiro era alto e menos musculoso que os outros dois e tinha um cabelo castanhos-avermelhados as mulheres uma era baixa e parecia uma fada tinha os cabelos pretos curtos e espetadinos e a outra era alta e loira muito bonita ate mesmo para vampiros, foi quando percebi a cor de seus olhos era dourados,so podia significar que eles tambem não tomavam sangue de humanos e tambem significava que Aro tinha mentido pra min mas não tinha tempo de ficar irritada tentei prestar atenção na conversa deles enquanto sentavam,escutei o musculoso falando:

-Então a aluna nova já tem medo da gente?

-não sei dizer não to conseguindo ler a mente dela.o de cabelo castanho-avermelhado disse.

Fiquei rindo em silencio enquanto o musculoso perguntava:

-como isso e possivel?

-deve ser porque tem muita gente aqui

Vai sonhando ta,eles começaram a falar que eu era muito diferente os outros humanos vivia sozinho e que os humanos me ignoravam como eles.

Mas quando eu olhei percebi o lhar do de cabelo castanho-avermelhado me encarando fiquei fissurada por aquele olhar,ficamos nos encarando por um longo tempo ele com um olhar de entendiado e de curiosidade e eu com um olhar de interesada ate que o sino tocou para a proxima aula e eu com um plano formando em minha cabeça.

Eu decidi segi-los depois da aula então eu iria matar as ultimas aulas as de biologia e educaçao fisica,fui para o meu carro e o levei ao hotel estacionei na minha vaga e voltie para o colegio e me escondi,esperei as duas aulas passar e quando acabou veio os 5 e entraram num volvo prateado e se foram _´´parecia que eles gostava mde correr como eu´´_ eu fui atras deles e eu pude manter uma distancia em que eles não me perceberiam pois eu tinha os sentidos muitos melhores ate do que a maioria dos vampiros,vi a casa deles e aumentei o ritmo entrando dentro da garagem deles ao mesmo tempo que eles estacionavam o volvo e sentei na escada que levava a casa.

Quando eles estavam indo para a escada me viram sentada na escada e ficaram la parados algum tempo,ate que o de cabelo castanho-avermelhado falou:

-quem e você?e como chegou aqui tao rapido sem um carro?

-eu sou Bella Swan e não e obvio eu cheguei aqui correndo

Eles me olharam com cara de supresa entao tirei o produto que me disfarçava (tinha a forma de uma mascara e umas luvas pois o resto não prescisava cobrir pois a partes que eram cobertas tinham um cheiro maior que o de um vampiro) _´´porcaria so tinha esse par agora vou ter que ficar assim ate arranjar outro já que não pode ser reutilizado``_quando me viram sem o produto no rosto e nas maos viram que eu era vampira,no momento em que eu tirava as lentes senti um nivel de tensoa no ar,já sem lentes abri os olhos e vi outra vez a cara de supresa deles.

-parecem supresos por eu ter a mesma dieta que disse

O muculoso disse:

-concerteza,a proposito me chamo Emmet,apontando pro de cabelo castanho-avermelhado e dizendo:esse e Edward e esse e jasper.

Derepente a baixinha me disse com um sorriso radiante:

-meu nome e Alice e essa e Rosalie,porque voce não entra?nos poderiamos te apresentar nossos pais Carlisle e Esme.

Foi minha vez agora de olhar supresa mas mesmo assim concordei,entramos na casa que era muito aberta e tinha cores muito claras,Alice me apresentou Carlisle e Esme me deram um sorriso caloroso e me convidaram a sentar.

-eu sei que isso e meio pessoal mas me interresso muito pela idade de outros vampiros se incomodariam e me dizer a de voces?

O primeiro que falou foi Carlisle

-eu tenho 362 anos,jasper tem 148 edward 108,Rosalie 94, Emmet 92,Alice 90 e esme tem 96 e voce tem quantos?

-bom dia treze de setembro vai fazer 200 anos que virei vampira.

-agora que nos conheçemos podereia nos esclarecer porque não posso ler a sua mente?. Edward perguntou

-bom eu tenho um dom e o meu dom no começo era uma barreira contra ataques mentais que me protegia eu tambem posso expandilo e protejer outras pessoas mas hoje em dia ele pode tanto quanto proteger como mandar a habilidade de volta para o outro alem de ser agora tanto uma proteçao mental como uma proteçao fisica.

Todos ficaram supresos por isso menos Carlisle que ficou inpresionado por isso.

-alguem mais ai tem algum dom?.eu perguntei

-bom a Alice pode prever o futuro de acordo com a decisao da pessoa e Jasper pode controlar as emoçoes ao respondeu

-interresante

Depois disso todos me contaram as suas historias e pude perceber que ninguem ai queria ser o que eram assim como eu,depois de ovir todas as historias decidi contar a minha

-bom eu nasci aqui nessa cidade em 1791 e vivi aqui ate os 18 anos quando um vampiro me achou e me transformou eu vi no que me transmormei e me rebelei para aquilo entao descobri uma forma de não tomar sangue de humanos so de animais e fiquei 10 anos na floresta quando um vampiro chamado Aro me encontrou e me chamou para me juntar a gurada dele já que ele tinha visto talento em min eu não sabia o que fazer entao me juntei a guarda e me tornei a vampira mais poderosa da guarda mas mesmo eu tendo algo em que eu sabia fazer eu não me sentia completa entao abandonei a guarda e vim para cá recomeçar.

Todos ficaram em silencio enquanto escutavam a minha historia e Edward que estava sentado ao meu lado pegou minha mao e segurou firme contra a pele da sua, o primeiro a quebrar foi Carlisle que perguntou:

-Aro não tentou mudar a sua dieta não? Póis no tempo em que fiquei com eles Aro vivia tentando me convencer.

Eu olhei supresa mas respondi a pergunta

-sim toda vez ele tentava mas eu sempre negava

-e ele te deixou ir assim?

-bom ele sabia que não podia me forçar a ficar eu so mais poderosa que todos na guarda e já que os dons de Alec,Jane e Chelsea não funcionam comigo ele não pode fazer nada,alem disso ele ama aquela guarda dele.

-interresante muito interresante pelo que eu sabia Alec e Jane são o que o Aro diz de os melhores entre os melhores e voce nem sobre desse dom,interresante.

-Aro sempre me manteve escondida pois não queria que outros vampiros descobrissem de min e tambem porque ele me mandava executar os transgressores que ele via por ai,eu sempre dava a opçao deles começassem a se alimentar de animais mas eles nunca aceitam entoa eu tenho que fazer isso,ele ia me dar uma nova ordem no sabado mas foi no dia em que disse que eu iria embora.

Depois disso ficamos jogando papo furado por horas ate que eu vi que horas eram e falei:

-eu preciso ir agora.

-estive pensando nisso durante a tarde porque voce não vem morar aqui conosco?-Alice pergunta saltitante

-bom eu não sei-respondi pensativa

-Bella voce seria muito bem vinda aqui-Carlisle me tranquilizou

-ia ser muito bom ter outra mulher aqui para conversar-Rosalie diz

-Eu to mesmo precisando de alguem para fazer minhas piadas já to enjoado desses aqui-emmet fala com um sorriso malicioso

-Bom bella acho que ia ser interresante ver alguem ganhando do Edward ou da Alice-Jasper fala rindo silenciosamente

-Bella ia ser muito interresante ter voce aqui-Edward me disse

Depois que ele me disse isso acabe iem derrentendo por ele imaginando eu com ele a minha existencia toda e fiquei agradecida por ter esse meu dom

-tudo bem em convenceram a vir morar aqui mas preciso ir pegar minhas coisas-eu disse

-bom entao vou com voce-Edward propos

-tudo bem entao

Dizendo isso saimos da casa dos Cullens e fomos ao hotel enquanto ele pegava minhas coisas e eu falava com a recepcionista e dizendo que eu já estava saindo do hotel,quando entramos no meu quarto que me toquei que a loja traria as mobilias para a minha casa nova hoje entao peguei o celular e liguei la me desculpando e dizendo que podiam ficar com os moveis e o dinhero que eu noa precisava mais,depois disso Edward ficou me olhando com uma cara curiosa e eu expliquei:

-bom eu não ia ficar o tempo todo em um hotel e já tinha achado uma casa e comprei as mobilias ontem mas já que vou ficar com voces não precisarei delas

-voce e daquelas que faz tudo bem feito eu gosto disso-disse ele dando um sorriso torto em que eu me derreti e outra vez agradecendo por ter aquele dom que eu tinha.

Quando chegamos Alice veio saltitando e me colocou em um quarto na frente do de Edward e me falando que tinha colocado varias roupas para min no closet e dizendo que sairiamos para fazer compras eu que não gostava muito de compras fiquei apreensiva mas no final concordei.

Depois descemos para a sala onde Carlisle me perguntou sobre o produto e expliquei que eu tinha o criado a 50 anos e que cada um so podia ser usado uma vez já que o cheiro desaparecia e como eu so tinha trago um amanha eu iria mas parecida com eles.

Quando percebemos já era 8 da manha e tinhamos que nos aprontar para ir ao colegio,todos nos iriamos no carro do Edward já que era o mais invisivel contando o meu.

**Esper oque voces estejam gostando da fic,e esse capitulo foi razoavelmente grande não?**

**Espero que voces continuem gostando da fic e se alguem tiver alguam dica pode manda um reviews**


End file.
